


The five times Alex and John almost kissed and the one time they did

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, Subtle Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: My favorite prompt featuring lams





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing another one of these because I had so much fun writing the last one

1)

"Hey." John said, pushing the door to Alex's office open with his foot. "I have your coffee."

Sure enough, he had a cup of coffee in each hand. He put one of them down on Alex's desk and he smiled up at his friend. "Thank you."

They did this every day. John's break was different than Alex's so he would go get coffee and bring it to Alex, then he would spend the remainder of his break with him. Alex liked the company and John just liked getting to hang out with his friend. Of course Alex had to work while during that time still but John didn't mind. He did most of the talking but that was okay too.

Alex took a sip of his coffee and turned back to his computer. John sat down at the chair in front of Alex's desk and put his coffee down. Alex started typing quickly and John didn't say anything until he stopped so he wouldn't interrupt anything important.

"Washington wants a report from me." Alex explained. John nodded and drank some of his coffee. John worked in a different department so he didn't have to worry about things like that. They talked with bouts of silence in between when Alex had to focus on something and John wanted to be polite.

Near the end of their time together, Alex stood up and grabbed a stack of papers from his desk. "C'mon." He said to John. John took the liberty of closing the door behind them because Alex's hands were full. They walked down the long hallway that lead to Aaron Burr's office. John and Aaron got along well enough but Alex didn't particularly like him. Alex didn't even knock when he opened Aaron's office door with his elbow.

Aaron wasn't in his office though and Alex just dropped the papers onto his desk, leaving as quickly as he came in. He smiled at John and closed the door. They walked back to Alex's office and John followed. 

Alex didn't sit back down at his desk when they went in. He sat in the chair next to the one John was sitting at. "Don't you have to get back to your work?" John asked, joining Alex.

"I'm ahead for today." He pulled out his phone and John nodded. "But you have to get back to yours."

"Yeah."

Alex turned to him and put his phone down in his lap. He leaned forward a little, not saying anything and John felt his cheeks heat up. He leaned towards Alex a little too but then he stood up. "Yeah I should get back to work." Alex nodded and John picked up his empty coffee cup. "Bye." He said. 

"Bye."

2)

A week later, John brought coffee to Alex like usual but when he walked into the office, Alex wasn't in there. He frowned and turned to leave but he noticed Alex coming down the hallway. 

"Hey sorry." Alex apologized. John waved him off and handed him his coffee. Alex thanked him and went over to his desk, picking up a few packets of paper. "We have to take these to the reception desk." John nodded and decided to bring his coffee with him. 

They took the elevator and John pushed the buttons for them. They were standing a little too close to each other for being in an empty elevator but John wasn't going to point that out. Alex turned to him and John could see the faint blush spread across Alex's face. Their hands brushed together and Alex moved over a little. John wished he hadn't.

Alex adjusted the way he was holding the papers and he held them to his chest. He wasn't saying anything and John wondered if he should try to defuse the tension but he noticed Alex was leaning closer to him. He started to lean in too but then the elevator door opened and their boss walked in. They stood up straight and George greeted them. "Hello John. Alex." 

"Hello." They said in unison. They made small talk with Washington until they got to the first floor and got off the elevator. Alex handed the stack of papers to Eliza at the reception desk and she thanked them. The elevator ride back to Alex's office was a bit awkward but John managed to defuse it by singing the first song that came to mind. Alex raised an eyebrow at him and they laughed. John liked Alex laughing better than him being uncomfortably silent. 

The rest of the time until John had to go back to his work was good because Alex was in a better mood.

3)

John stuffed salad into his mouth and Alex laughed at him. They were having lunch at the little restaurant near their workplace. Alex had finished his work for the day so he joined John on his lunch break.

John liked the days were Alex could take a break with him, they didn't happen too often but they were special to him. He managed to convince Alex to come with him to lunch today because he had done enough work for the next five days. He of course asked their boss ahead of time because he knew Alex wouldn't have gone if Washington didn't say he could. 

Alex had gotten a sandwich and he was laughing at John with a mouthful of it. "Hey! Don't make fun of me!" John said jokingly. Alex swallowed the food in his mouth so he wouldn't choke and he smiled at John. "You're an idiot." He said.

John pretended to be hurt. "Well then." 

They finished their lunches and walked back to their work building together. They greeted Eliza when they entered the building and John said they should take the stairs. Alex didn't ask why but the reason John wanted to was because he wanted to avoid any kind of awkward situation like last time because they were having a good time. 

It turns out that walking up five flights of stairs is way worse than they had anticipated and they had to stop halfway up to sit on the stairs and take a break. "Why did we do this?" Alex asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore." John said. Alex snorted. They were sitting on the stairs next to each other and their shoulders were touching. John rested against Alex and he could hear the man's breath hitch for a second but he didn't say anything about it. Alex turned his head to meet John's eyes and they both stopped talking.

"We should start walking again, don't want to be late." John said. Alex looked a little disappointed but he agreed and they made their way up the stairs again.

4)

John had caught on.

He noticed the constant tension between him and Alex but it seemed that Alex wasn't doing anything about it. He wasn't going to do anything about it either though. He wasn't about to ruin their friendship if he was misreading the situation.

"I really don't want to do this paperwork." Alex whined. "I'll do anything but paperwork." 

John smiled at him and snorted, making Alex frown. "I hate paperwork." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't think anybody likes paperwork."

"Do you think I could trick Jefferson into doing it?" Alex asked, eyes wide. John laughed when he realized Alex was being serious.

"I mean, maybe?" John said. "You shouldn't though." 

Alex groaned and dropped his head on his desk dramatically. John shook his head and took a sip of coffee. Alex picked his head back up and grabbed the pile of paperwork Washington had dropped by that morning and he contemplated pouring water all over it and telling his boss it was an accident. He didn't do that of course and he just picked up his pen begrudgingly and wrote the date on the top page. 

"Do you want help?" John sighed. Alex nodded enthusiastically and handed a quarter of the papers to John. It was a hefty pile and it was only a fourth of the entire thing.

"Can I have a pen?" John asked. Alex handed him one and when their hands touched, John felt as though he had been electrocuted in a good way— if there was such a thing. He only managed to finish two or three pages before he was confused and didn't know how to answer any of the questions. 

He stood up and walked over to Alex so he could see what he was doing and maybe get an idea of what he was supposed to be doing. He looked over Alex's shoulder and he laughed. Alex was filling out every blank with yes or no and there wasn't one yes or no question on the page. 

Alex turned to face John. They were so close that John could feel Alex's breath and they almost— no. Alex moved away and smiled. "I don't even know what this is for." Alex admitted.

"Yeah me neither."

So close.

5)

Work was an unlucky place. 

John found himself, yet again, in the position where he and Alex were just too close to each other. John was hoping Alex would kiss him but of course he didn't. He couldn't help but wonder if Alex was doing it on purpose to see if he would make the first move.

Alex moved away from John by a few inches and he sighed. "I should probably get back to work." He said. "Your break doesn't end for another seven minutes, can you just stay a little longer?" Alex asked. John gave in and sat back down in the chair next to Alex's.

They spent the rest of the time talking and John wanted nothing more than to ask him if he was doing it on purpose. He didn't ask though, and he just smiled at Alex while he was talking. 

"I seriously have to get back to work now or Washington will have my ass." John said. Alex laughed a little and John threw away his empty coffee cup in the trash can next to Alex's desk. 

"Hey do you want to come over for drinks later?" Alex asked as John went to leave. His heart skipped a beat and he nodded. "Yeah." 

Of course Alex didn't make any kind of move when John was over that night and he went home slightly disappointed. He wondered if Alex knew what he was doing; if he wanted to kiss John but decided against it the last minute. If Alex did know what he was doing, he must have known how it was affecting John. He sighed and pushed the thought out of his mind.

+1)

It started like it did every day. John brought Alex his coffee and they talked in his office for twenty minutes. Today they had to go get something from Washington though and John was happy to come along.

They took the elevator up one floor to where their boss' office was and John took a deep breath before knocking on the door. They didn't get a response so he knocked again. They shared a look and Alex opened the door carefully, bracing himself as though their boss might be a monster inside waiting to yell at them for opening the door without permission. Washington wasn't in there though and they both relaxed. They knew better than to go in when nobody was there so they decided to wait outside the office.

"He should be back within ten minutes or so and I need the papers from him." Alex said, sitting down on the floor. John raised an eyebrow at Alex but sat down next to him.

"What if he never comes back and we're stranded here forever?" John asked. Alex laughed and hit John lightly on the shoulder. "We'll just have to die here." He said.

"I wouldn't mind dying here with you." John said, laughing. Alex smiled but they fell into a short silence. Alex and John were too close again and John could feel the other man's breath. Just a little closer and— oh.

Their lips were connected and John wasn't sure who it was that connected them. Alex was kissing him back and one of John's hands moved up to rest on the side of Alex's face. Everything about Alex in that moment was intoxicating. The warmth of his skin, the faint smell of laundry detergent, the softness of his lips; all of it. They pulled away from each other when they heard somebody clear their throat and they looked up to see their boss.

"Hello boys." He said, eyebrows raised. They stood up and Alex told Washington what he need from him while John blushed and avoided eye contact with him. Washington went into his office and grabbed a few papers from the desk, handing them to Alex.

"Be good." Washington said when they were leaving as if they were teenagers being left alone. Alex smiled at John and grabbed his hand as they ran down the hallway.

At last.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert me begging for comments like I do every time I post something* I just want love in the form of comments lmao


End file.
